Just for FUN
by MoronKing
Summary: Deimon High is having a club festival & The Devilbat's booth has a special attraction. The DevilBat's Mistress. Secretly the Mistress in none other that ES21. But what would happen when the other teams come to try to win the prize. Which is HER! [DONE!]
1. Chapter 1

This goes to Xuan who is always stressing with homework. 

"Get some sleep for OUR SAKE! You're like a dying zombie everymorning." - idiotlord (your friend XD)

**

* * *

**

**"Just for FUN"**

Somewhere in Japan, in a high school that is known to possess The Deimon, there is a boy. In a closet. With a dress.

"Seeennaaaaa! Come on out, I want to see the dress!" an earnest girl whined through the door.

"No! I'm not coming out! I don't even know why, I'm doing this for you, Suzuna-san!" an outraged yet humiliated voice yelled from the door.

The dark-haired girl, Suzuna narrowed her eyes in annoyance but then switched to a sly smirk.

"But Sena-kun, "she said in a sweet voice, hands linked together."You promised you'd help me with the festival so we can make enough money for the football team."

"..." a sweat drop formed by the door.

"And our team really is in a tight budget at the moment. We need the money to keep us going." she pouted her lips.

"...!" a dark clad formed over the door.

"And I worked so hard making the merchandises. I'd even spent my free time slaving over your costume too!" she made a small sob.

"...Alright. I'll do it." the door bowed in defeat, tears leaking from its out-of-nowhere eyes.

"YAY! You're the best, Sena-kun!" she cheered happily, inwardly smirking in victory and high-fiving the DevilBat. "Now come out so I can see."

There was a whimper before the knob slowly turned and the door opened. Wide violet eyes watched in suspense as the door open further, then widen and sparkled with giddy at the sight before her.

"Kyyyyaaaahhhh! Sena-kun, you sooooooo _CUTE_!!" she squalled with female glee.

Fidgeting nervously is a Kobayakawa Sena; Number 21 of the Deimon DevilBat's football team, position: Running back/Secretary, known as the one with the Golden Legs. AKA Eyeshield 21.

Is now a dressed in a red laced mini skirt that reached just over his butt, which is covered with a _very_ protective black thong and a tight black tank-top with that's shredded on the edges with a red fishnet over it. Across the A-cup 'breasts' is written in white "DevilBat". A pair of black fishnet fingerless-arm gloves fits the thin arms, matches with the silver spiral bracelet hooked on his upper left arm. Sharp black leather spiked heals that reaches his thin ankles.

Shoulder length black hair with red streaks fall gently over his face, wide bangs curving around his flushed cheeks. Hidden under the hair is a pair of wide hazel-brown eyes that shines with shyness and innocence.

It is office. Sena has now become a chick. And a hot one to boot.

"SUPER KAWAII!" Suzana squealed again, circling around the timid boy with hawk eyes. "Just need something to top it all off."

"A-Ano, Suzuna-san, I-I think t-this is a little-." he tries to protest in a tiny weak voice, but was cut off when she jumped back.

"Oh! I know what!" she patted her fist to her palm as the perfect image popped in her mind and she rushed back with an armful of accessories. "Now hold still."

With skilled hands, she hooked on a red devil-hook tail on the back of the skirt, red bat wings on his shoulder blades, tiny devil horns on top of his head, a thin chain belt, couple silver hoop/hook earrings on both side, and finished it off with a spiked-leather dog collar and leash.

"-much." he squeaked.

"PERFECT! Now you are the perfect image of 'The DevilBat Mistress!' Give me a 'YA-HA'!" she cheered out.

"Eer, ya-ha?" he said weakly with a equally weak smile.

"Louder! YA-HA!" she demanded more, scaring the boy in drag.

"Eep! YA-HA!" he screamed out in fear, though she ignored the fear.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Now lets get the booth ready, it's almost time to open the gates!" she grabbed his hand and speed with her skates, dragging poor Sena behind.

In less than a minute, they've arrived at the school's court, where there are rows and rows of colorful tents and stands with many different kinds of multi-cultural activities, games and food.

It is also busy with people and students setting the decorations up, most dressed in costumes representing their clubs and advertisements. They all looked happy and excited. All but one.

"Suzuna-san, can I please wear a jacket? Something to cover?" a self-conscious female Sena begged to the girl in skates as she dragged him through the rows. Not without getting some interested looks. "Please?"

Suzuna, now dressed in her own DevilBat's uniform, turned back to look at him with innocent eyes. "But Sena-chan, you look too cute to be covered. And didn't I tell you not to call me 'san'?"

"But Suzuna-sa, uh chan?" he tested, seeing the warning look she gave him. "Is this really that necessary? Why can't I help sell in my normal clothes?"

"Because, Sena, we need some fresh meat. Both me and Mamori-neechan can't handle the fort by ourselves." she gave him a innocent smile. "And look how cute you are in the skirt!"

He just blushed again, saying nothing as he let himself get dragged by the girl. They continued down the rows until they stopped by a wide stall with black and red flaps along with the picture of the team's mascot, the grinning DevilBat.

Behind the booth, was a short pinkish haired girl with blue eyes, Anezaki Mamori. Also known as "Sena's bodyguard".

"Mamo-neechan! Look what I brought!" Suzuna waved to her, shoving a protesting Sena over.

The older girl turned and Sena froze when he eyes were on him. He prayed that she wouldn't recognize him. She hadn't found out that he was Eyeshield 21, but the problem with now is that he had no shield to hide his face and what he's wearing now is barely hiding.

"Suzuna, she's..." Sena held his breath. "SO KAWAII!"

He swore he felt his soul slipped out of his mouth.

"See, I told you so, Mamo-neechan." the dark-haired girl bragged and tugged the limp person towards the tent. "Just need a little touch up."

"T-touch up?" Sena stuttered, looking horrified at the thought of wearing make-up.

Just then a reassuring hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Mamori smiling sisterly at him. "Don't worry, I won't use too much. Ok?"

Whimpering silently, he nod shyly as he was forced to sit down on a stool as his childhood friend apply his make up.

"That reminds me, I didn't get your name." she said suddenly as she brushed his cheeks pink. He stiffened.

"Oh, um, I'm...Mis-" he blurted out the first thing in his head. "-ty?"

"Misty?" she repeated and Sena thought she could catch the bluff but instead smiled. "How cute! And it suits you, too."

Sena prayed to his lucky stars that she couldn't recognized him at all, but wonder if he should be relieved or cry about it.

"Ok. There, you're ready." she said with pride and handed him a compact mirror.

He took it and visibly dropped his mouth open. He looked good. Really good. The light blush adds an innocent air to his face. His lashes are more luscious and catch the essence of his eyes. And is small lips are painted red like a stop sign. He has become what he never thought he'd be. A Donna-matrix.

The Manager checked her watch and gasped at the time. "Oh! We better hurry. It's about to start in a few minutes."

Quickly they got into their cheerleader uniforms and set out their prizes and games. In less than a minute, the first group has entered.

"Everyone, come one, come all! Support the DevilBat's Football team!" Suzuna yelled though her megaphone, waving her pom-pom. "Come and try our games! We have great prizes! One of which is given out by a very _SPECIAL LADY_!!"

She smirked when she caught most of the bystanders' attentions and decided to drop the bombshell. "Come and meet **MISTY**, **The DevilBat Mistress!**"

All eyes zoomed in as the short girl tugged on a dog leash and the most enticing-looking female in heels stumbled out from behind the tent. Jaws dropped and eyes bulged out as hormone-levels sky rocketed from one glance.

In no time, a long lined stretched out from the front of the booth to the entrance gate.

"Listen up! The games are a game of LUCK and CHANCE. We have _THE WHEEL OF FATE_." Momari explained the rules. "Play the game and try to win the grand prize of a chance with the fabulous Mistress. The wheel contains a hundred choices, all random. Spin the wheel and pray that it hits the **jackpot**. Come at your own accord."

"And please, one tries per turn." Suzuna added. "We want everyone to have a chance to try it out."

In the next hour and over a hundred contestants later, Sena let out a sigh. So far, none has bit the jackpot, to his relief. But to the disappointed losers, he was kind enough to hand them their prize with an encouraging smile. They seemed to be satisfied with that. Some people even asked to take pictures with him, with Suzuma charging them a certain price of course.

Sometimes Sena wonders if some of Hiruma's influences are starting to rub off on her. He hoped that he does see a hand gun on the near future.

"Say, Suzuna-chan, what did you say we take a break?" Mamori asked, waving a hand over her warm face.

The dark-haired girl thought about it then nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess we've been through the rush by now." She pulled out a sign that says **'Be back in 10'**.

Sena was more than happy to take a break. Standing up in heels really kills his feet. How girls stand wearing them, he would never know.

"I'll go get us some drinks." he announced, his personality always ready for errands.

"Are you sure?" being the big sister, the older teen looked at him with concern. "Would you like me to come with you?"

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly as he pulled off the painful heals and switched them with a pair of sandals. Provided by Suzuna, of course. "Don't worry, I'll be ok. It won't take long. And I want to check out the other booths too."

Smiling softly, she nodded. "Ok. Be careful."

Sena nodded and jogged through the crowd, not very fast because of his sore feet. He was wearing a happy smile when he came walking back. A short break was what he really needed to refreshed after that long hour of manhandling. But he still have about a couple more hours till its over.

So, he was in no rush to get back.

Humming a tuneless song, he unconsciously swayed to the song with the bottles of refreshments in his arms. The festival was surprisingly packed with people and it was almost difficult to move around without bumping to people. Sena had this kind of experience before so he's used to being shoved around but also knows how to avoid them.

He turned sharply as a pair of guys in front of him, which should've missed them, but because he was still wearing the cheerleader uniform, the leather tail swung and lightly smacked one of the guy's arms.

"Ow! Hey, you!"

Sena blinked in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and jerked around. He stared at the two guys in front of him. One of them looked disgruntle.

"You think you can walk away with hitting me and not apologized?" he growled at Sena, a sneer on his face.

He tightened his grip on his shoulder. Sena held back a whimpered and quickly do what he does best.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." he bowed his head, scared. "Please forgive me."

Glaring down at his the top of Sena's head, he was about to yelled at him when his friend nudged him on the arm and whispered, "Yo, man, she's a hot one. You should play with her."

Annoyed, he scanned the girl under his hand and his anger faded away when his eyes roamed over at the exposed spin through his fishnet and legs. He licked his lips as dirty thoughts went through his mind.

A lecherous smirk spread on his face.

"I don't think that's good enough." he said, faking a pained arm. "I think you caused serious damages to me."

"Eh?!" Sena gasped, a bad feeling creeping in his gut.

He shrieked when the hand on his shoulder tightened. The fear was growing and he's starting to shake in fear.

"You should take responsibility for your action, babe." the jerk's friend agreed, his eyes mocking Sena.

"No. Let go of me." Sena tried to pull away.

"Hold still, you tramp!" the guy hissed in annoyance.

Sena was struggling though his hold, having difficulties with the bottles in his air, the little movement from the skirt, and his disability to run fast now. There was no escape for him.

'Help! Someone help me!' were his last thought before he closed his eyes in fear.

The pair laughed evilly and reached for him.

'I'm doomed.'

"Hey, who's girl do you think you're messing with?" a low voice demanded softly from behind.

"Eh? And who the heck are you?" the two sneered, looking over their shoulders only to freeze at the towering person behind them.

Looming over them was Shun Kakei, Kyoshin Poseidon's top-class linebacker. His sharp blue eyes bore down dangerously at the two punks, his serious face darkened with dislike. His eyes dropped to the hand that was on Sena's shoulder.

The guy followed his gaze to his hand and pulled it back with a yelp as if it burned. Sena kept his eyes closed, oblivious of what's happening. When he felt the hand left him, he opened his eyes and stared at the two goons looking scared at someone. He turned to look and gasped at the person her saw.

"Kakei...kun?" he whispered in bemusement.

"Hey, man, we didn't do anything to _her_!" the guy said defensively.

"Y-yeah!" his friend agreed.

"Besides, _she_ was the one that made a move on _me_." he pointed an accusing finger at Sena.

"Eh?" Sena squeaked but didn't dare speak up. Instead, he just withered to himself in fear.

Kakei took one hard look at the timid girl. 'She was obvious too scared to even defend herself', he thought, sensing no act in her reaction. He turned to glare at the two and wrapped a hand over the arm with the accusing finger. In less than a second, he tightened his grip and a bone crack was heard along with a real painful yell.

"Ahh! You bastard!" the guy cursed, cradling his now broken arm.

His partner screeched in fear at the taller teen and ran off like a coward. The other followed.

Sena stared after them in a dazed surprise Kakei didn't bother sparing them a glance. His attention is now on the girl.

"Are you all right?" he asked politely.

Sena started and stared at him.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." He responded, and then remembered his manners. He bowed his head. "Thank you very much for helping me."

"You should be carefully around that type of people." he told her in a lecture tone.

Sena held his head down in shame. "Yes. I'm sorry."

The serious teen felt a little awkward for hurting the girl's feelings. His eyes soften. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

The Deimon's small running back lifted his head and smiled at him. "Still, thank you anyway, Kakei-kun."

The boy returned his smile but then quirked an eye brow. "Have me met before?"

Sena gasped in horror as he realized his mistake. He was still a girl! He quickly tried to cover up his accident.

"N-no! I just know uh, about you! Yes. I'm a, um fan?" he laughed nervously, looking away from the very accurate eyes.

The tall football player's interest peeked and his curiosity opened to the girl. He narrowed his eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you? I felt as if we've met."

"Y-you must be m-mistaken." he tried to persuade the issue.

Kakei opened his mouth to argue the point but a heavy weight feel over his shoulders. And a mop of messy blond hair popped out.

"Hey, Kakei! Here you are! I've been looking all over for you. Ha ha." the tall blond laughed.

The other teen returned to his aloof appearance again, used to his partner's overbearing attitude. "Mizumachi. Would you behave yourself?"

Kengo Mizumachi, Kyoshin Poseidon's Defensive Tacklist just laughed at his serious tone and slapped his back in a friendly manner.

"Oh, loosen up, Kakei. It's a festival. This is supposed to be fun." he stopped when he noticed Sena's girly form. He stared at him and tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

Sena started again and shook his head immediately, almost sent his wig flying. "N-no, we don't know each other." he denied.

The blond turned to his friend with a questioning look. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sena stared and blushed brightly at the suggestion. "No! Kakei-kun just helped me out with some guys that were bothering me." he tried to explain.

Mizumachi, again, misunderstood and popped his fist against his palm. "So you were with your _real_ boyfriend and Kakei stole you away? Wow, Kakei, I never knew you had it in you."

The cross-dresser flushed even more, trying to explain himself. Kakei didn't say anything but watched, fascinated by her innocent reactions. Just then, the happy blond thought up an idea.

"Hey, miss, you wanna hang out with us?" he asked, pointing at Kakei and himself.

Sena was about to politely refused his offer when his eyes caught sight of a red balloon with a familiar shape. The Deimon's mascot DevilBat. Oh! THE BOOTH!

"Ah! Oh no!" he yelled suddenly, looking frantically around. He bowed quickly at the two, clenching the bottles against his chest. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Good day."

And off he ran, mixed through the crowd. The pair watched her quick departure with an interesting question on their head.

"Was that a tail?"

* * *

excuse the grammer. was in a rush. yes, it's not done yet. but will be finished. Promise.

"You know I can't write a short one shot. thumbs up" - idiotlord "Stay put and enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's **chapter 2**

* * *

Sena didn't stop running until he reached the red and black tent. But since he was in a skirt, it was more like a fast power walk. He glanced back and was relieved when he saw no sign of the two Kyoshin students. He sighed and smiled as he walked in the tent.

"Misty-chan. You were taking so long, we were getting worried." Mamori said when he appeared in front of her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry. I got your drinks." he announced, holding up the bottles proudly.

The two girls thanked him and guzzled the soft drinks like dry camels. While the other girls freshen themselves up, Sena volunteers for the front of the booth. He prepared himself at the front with a welcoming smile at the long line of customers. Inwardly, he sighed.

This is going to be a _long_ day, he thought.

-----

On the other side of the festival, three people had also arrived to see the fun. And they are no strangers to the Deimon's DevilBat.

"Not bad." one of them whistled, impressed. In a lazy drawl, he said, "This might actually be fun."

Next to him was another guy who grunts in response. Almost as tall as the first, he looked like he could be related to a robot. The first person chuckled at his friend's monotone responses.

"C'mon, Tetsuma, just relax and enjoy yourself." he said, patting the guy on the shoulder.

Jo Tetsuma, Seibu Wild Gunman's wide receiver gave him and uncertain stern look, as if trying to think what he means.

"Don't make him strain his mind, Kid-san." the third person finally spoke up.

Seibu's Wild Gunman's quarterback, Shien Mushanokouji AKA The Kid just laughed again.

"Ahh, don't be such a grouch, Riku-kun." he said carelessly, patting the short running back on the head.

Slapping the hand off in annoyance, Kaitani Riku scowled at his senpai. He had refused to come at first but the quarterback wouldn't take no for an answer, so the quarterback had ordered Tetsuma to drag the short boy with them.

With the command in his system, Riku didn't stand a chance of escape even with his explosive dash. He was reluctantly grabbed by the waist and carried to the school festival by the unstoppable train of a student.

"What's the point of even being here?" he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The western dressed teen just ignored his sour tone and smiled as they walk down the rows of booths.

"So we can relax." he answered casually, eyeing some of the interesting booths.

Riku frowned and scoffed at him. "You just want to fool around."

"Hey, hey, that's not true." he protested with a pout. "After the last match we had, I think we deserve a break. And what luck we had to find this."

The light-haired boy rolled his eyes again. He turned his head when he spotted a girl about to fall with her ice cream cone aiming for the ground.

With quick steps, he zoomed towards her, catching her waist with one hand just as she was about to hit and snatched the cone with the ice cream scoop with his other hand at the same time.

The girl gasped and looked up to see Riku smiling heroically at her with her ice cream in hand.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked politely.

She blushed and smiled at him, finding him very attractive. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

Still holding her in his arm, he offered the cone to her and gallantly said, "I believed this belongs to you."

Her smile widened more as she took the ice cream. "Oh! You also saved my ice cream. How could I ever repay you?"

He continued to smile at her and asked, "Would you like to spend the day with me?"

She was starting to think that she has finally found her perfect boyfriend. That was until she got to her feet and was staring down at him from a few inches up. Her hope fails and her smile dimmed.

"Oh." she said, disappointment in her voice, "Sorry, but I came with my friends and I don't want to leave them."

The smile fell from Riku's face as he watched a group of high school girls walking towards the pretty girl.

"Sorry and thanks again. Bye!" she waved at him as she went away with her friends, whispering, "He's almost perfect if he weren't so short. He almost reminds me of my little brother!"

His jaw dropped in astonishment at the girl's comment and felt his pride took a beating when the girl's friends giggled with her.

"_Ooh_. Harsh." Kid winced, trying to hold back his laugh. "Don't take them seriously, kid. Hey, let's try that shooting game over there."

Riku didn't respond as he watched his quarterback shot all his marks perfectly in the center with the toy handgun. A crowd formed around him as they cheer at his victory.

Then the worst thing happened when the girl Riku saved earlier had her arms around him, sneaking a piece of paper in his pocket. No doubt it's her phone number.

Pissed off by that display, Riku stormed off in the other direction. His anger and annoyance radiating from his small form.

"Stupid Kid. Stupid girls. Huh." he huffed in annoyance, burying his hands deeper into his pockets.

It wasn't his fault that he's short. His growth spurt hadn't come yet, but he's still a growing boy. Besides, his speed is all that matters, he told himself. After a moment of fuming, he dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"This sucks. Maybe I should go look for Sena." he said to himself and start his search.

He was browsing through the second row of tents when something caught his attention. There was a long line of people, all looking eager to get their turn. Curious, he decides to check out what's so great.

It's not like he had anything better to do anyways. And since he's here, might as well enjoy himself. _WITHOUT_ his team.

Though the line was long, it didn't take long for the next person to get a turn. From the back, he heard some disappointed groans of defeat and some sobs. His interest has been definitely peeked and soon he was as eager as the next guy to go.

"Don't be sad, you still get a participation prize for trying." he heard a familiar voice spoke.

"But I really wanted to win." the unfortunate loser said sadly.

"Well, you can still take picture with her if you like." the person offered.

"Really?" the loser sounded hopeful.

Then another hyper voice was heard. "Sure, but for a price."

"Deal!" he cried out instantly.

When the guy in front of him moved, Riku finally confirmed his suspicion. The familiar voice person was none other than his other old childhood friend, Mamori. After she led the next loser to Suzuna to milk off of, she turned her smile to him.

"Hello and try your hand in- Oh Riku-kun!" she gasped with delight when she saw him.

He waved at her. "Hey, Mamori-neechan."

"What are you doing here?" she asked casually, signaling the next person to go.

"Just hanging out." he shrugged.

She smiled as she unconsciously handed the consolation prized to the next loser, neither paid any attention to him. Then they turned their heads when they heard a loud happy cheer and the first guy came popping out of the tent with a big smile on his face.

He was holding a Polaroid picture in his hands and was kissing it with hearts. They turned their eyes to look at the snickering girl on the side counting her money. Mamori frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Suzuna-chan, that's wrong." she scolded.

The girl grinned at her, not at all ashamed. "But, Mamori-nee, it's for the good of the team."

"Still." she pushed.

"Did I mention that we will also get snacks?" she added slyly.

Imaginary creampuffs appeared in her eyes and her mouth was practically watering with hunger for the sweets. She giggled insanely to herself. The two pointedly ignored her.

"Suzuna-chan, can we please change the prize?"

They turned their heads to where the voice came from behind the tent. The brunette frowned and placed her hands on her hips in an arrogant manner.

"For the last time: no. People are playing so hard for the promise of a Mistress and you have to fulfill your purpose." she stated seriously.

At the word "mistress", Riku raised a curious brow to the older girl who broke out of her creamy fantasy. She gave him a wan smile and was about to explain when the flap opened, revealing the person of the voice.

"Please, Suzuna-chan, can't you or Mamo-nee take the spot? Or another girl?" Sena pleaded her with desperate eyes.

"No."

Riku felt the air being sucked out of him. His throat closed up and his heart literally skipped a couple of beats. The sight of the girl was like a blow to his brain.

The nervous girl gave Suzuna a pleading look, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. He bit his lower lip.

"But, Suzuna-chan," she started but was cut off when she turned to see Riku standing there. Staring at him. "R-Riku?!"

At the sound of his name, he drew back from his daze. When he realized that he was caught staring, a hint of red covered his tan cheeks. He quickly looked away.

Mamori looked back from him and Sena.

"Don't you two know each other, Misty-chan?" she asked.

Sena gasped and quickly shook his head, trying to hide back in the tent when all eyes were on him.

"No-no, we never seen each other before!" he said quickly, half his body behind the red flap. A light blush on his face. "I um, had seen him in- playing one of the games."

"Oh?" Mamori gazed at her curiously. She looked at Suzuna who gave her a female-knowing look, gesturing her dark eyes to the shy Sena. A laughing smile spread on their faces. "Why don't you come out so I can introduce you to him?"

Sena gave a start, looking back at her and Riku with uncertainty. Mamori waved him to come. Reluctantly, he went.

Keeping his face down, he stood next to her, gazing shyly at Riku. Riku gave her a friendly smile, his blush now in control.

"Rikkun, this is our team's '_Mistress_', Misty." she emphasized. "Misty-chan, this is Riku."

"H-hi." Sena greeted shyly.

"Hey." Riku smiled back with coy.

The two girls shared another look and Mamori pressed on.

"So, Misty-chan, why don't you go and show Riku around?" she said suddenly.

"Eh?"

Suzuna caught on and went with it. "Yeah, go ahead. You need a break anyways."

"B-but, Suzuna-chan, didn't you said no-!"

"Now, now, don't worry about the booth." the two girls said with bright smiles. They were already shoving the pair. "Go on, have some fun while you're here."

Both boys stared at each other with bemusement and shrugged.

"Guess we better do as they say." Riku coughed sheepishly.

"Mm." Sena nodded. "Um, I'll go get my bag, er purse?"

Riku nodded and watched her run back to the booth. He was kind of disappointed when he noticed that she was taller than him. It just reminded him of what happened earlier. He held back a sigh at the thought of the girl not wanting to be around him.

It also doesn't help when he's attracted to her either.

He hung his head. 'Damn it, sometime Mamo-nee just doesn't get signs sometimes.'

He turned again when he saw the girl running back towards him. It's natural for him to see her look short from far away, but when she reached him, she was looking right in his eyes.

"I'm ready." she said quietly.

He blinked and stared at her. "Weren't you taller?"

It took a few seconds before Sena understood what he meant and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, no, I was wearing heels at first and they started to hurt."

"Oh." that was a surprise, a pleasant one too. "Well, let's go before Mamori starts to yell."

Sena nodded and walked along side with him. Silence greeted them as they walked. When Riku was sure they were out of the older girl's sight, he turned to the shy girl next to him.

"I'm sorry, Misty-san, for Mamori's action." he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"For forcing you to come with me."

"Oh, she didn't force me." Sena defended weakly.

Riku ignored that and looked away. "You don't have to stay with me, if you don't want to."

"No, wait!"

He was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his shirt. He stopped to stare at the small fishnet-gloved hand. Riku looked at the girl's face. She had her eyes closed, a light blush on her cheeks and a sad look on her face.

"Please. Don't go. I don't want you to leave, Riku." Sena whimpered quietly. He couldn't help it.

Seeing him after all these years and then have him throw back their friendship in his face hurts. He was still disappointed when in the game Riku refused to accept him as a friendly rival. And it didn't got better after he defeated him in the game too.

To Sena, when his friend was about to leave like he did when they were little and before the game, it brought out the lost child in him.

"Please don't go."

Riku was speechless at her unexpected plea. But he couldn't resist the sadness in her face. "Misty-san?"

Sena opened his eyes and was looking at his hand in shock. When he realized he was still holding onto the shirt, he quickly let go and became flustered.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to grab your shirt, no, bother you with, um, excuse me." he apologized, bowing his head.

A little flustered himself, Riku took her shoulders and stopped her from bowing. "No, no, please stop apologizing."

He stopped. Neither of them said anything. An awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry." Sena blurted out again.

Riku sighed and shook his head again. "No, _I'm_ sorry. Please don't apologize any more."

"But-!"

"No." Riku cut him off. "Not another word."

"..."

Jus then, Riku realized that he was still holding her shoulder and discreetly took his hands off her.

"Anyways, like I said before, if you don't want to hang out with me it's ok." Riku turned. "You don't have to take pity on me."

"But I'm not." Sena said quietly, looking up at him under his long lashes. "I want to hang out with you, if that's ok with you."

Riku was taken surprised once again by this girl he just met in less than a few minutes. He tried to think up of any excuses for why the girl might want to stay with him, but he wouldn't accept any of them.

A grin cracked his face. "Sure."

And just like that, Sena's face quickly lit up like a little kid. "Yeah."

Riku held out a hand and Sena felt as if it was his Nii-san again. He eagerly grabbed feeling his friendship coming back, though Riku felt something more.

"Where'd you want to go first?"

-----

They spent half an hour browsing around the festival. They ate some snacks and even played a few kiddies games. Both Riku and Sena enjoyed themselves.

"You said you've seen me in one of the games, which did you saw?" he asked him.

"The one recent game." Sena responded without thought.

Riku's ego deflated at the thought of his defeat in the match with the Wild Gunman against the DevilBats.

"Oh. _That_ game." Riku said depressingly.

Sena caught on and quickly fix his mistake. "Ah, I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"No, it's alright." Riku smiled at her. "It was actually a really tough game and I was a little emotional at the time."

"Emotional?"

"That game meant a lot for me so I tried my hardest to win. So it makes sense that I was really disappointed in myself when we lost." he look down. "In a way, I felt as if it was my fault that we lost. Maybe I'm not a good player."

"No. You're a great player, Riku-kun." Sena said sincerly with pride. "Really."

The tan boy looked up at her smiling face and instantly felt better. "Thanks, Misty-san. You're too kind."

A blush came to the girl's face at the compliment and Sena, being his modest self shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Riku pushed teasingly, enjoying their small battles.

They were walking back to the booth since Sena was worried that he might be staying out too long and don't want to give all the work to the two girls. Riku was a little disappointed but admire her loyalty.

"Say, Misty-san, what kind of games are you guys doing anyways?" he asked.

Sena struggled with his words. "Well, you see, we're doing a '_THE WHEEL OF FATE'_ theme."

"Really? Sounds interesting. How does it goes?"

"We have people pay for a turn to spin the wheel. Whichever slot the arrow stops at gets a prize."

"Oh! I get it, so it's a win-win situation."

He nodded. "Yep. Everyone will get something and no one loses. But the main goal is trying to aim for the bigger prizes on the wheel."

Interested, Riku grinned. "What's the big prize?"

Sena opened his mouth to say "Me" but realized how wrong that might come out. He quickly shut his mouth and blushed darkly. "Err, I can't say."

"Hm? Why not? It's nothing illegal is it?"

"No...It's just a little...embarrassing." he blushed again.

Riku laughed at how cute she is. "What is it? You?"

Sena gasped and was about to deny it when a shout was heard.

"There you are." a deep voice said.

The pair turned to see the tall rogue cowboy.

"Kid!"

"Yo, Riku." he tipped his hat up to look at him, then his eyes turned to the girl standing next to him dressed like a little devil. He smirked. "Ahh. Now I see why you left us, you sly dog. Found a little girlfriend, did you?"

"Girl...friend?" Both of them repeated, looked at each other and blushed. "N-No! You got that wrong!"

But the laid-back teen just ignored that and laughed. He gave Riku a manly pat on the back.

"Good job, boy! I knew you'll find someone that matches you." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And from the looks of it, she's a wild one."

The guys turn to look at Sena standing there. From their eyes, he looks as if he was teasing them, flaunting his body around in the devil uniform. In reality, Sena was just trying to pull down his skirt when a small draft hit his bare legs.

"I wonder how it is between the sheets. Like riding a horse or a bull? Eh, Riku?" he winked.

A dirty image flashed in the short boy's mind that got his whole face and body hot.

"S-Shut up, Kid! Misty-san isn't that kind of girl!" he shouted at him.

"Ooh, her name's Misty-san, eh? Really cute."

"Kiiiddd!" Riku was about beat the hell out of his quarterback when a soft hand touched his arm. He looked around to see the female Sena smiling brightly at him. "Misty-san?"

"I just want to tell you I really enjoyed your company, Riku-kun." Sena smiled brightly at him.

He flushed under her praise and sheepishly scratched his head. "Oh, well, I enjoyed it too."

From their booth, the light brunette spotted their little Deimon's Mistress.

"Misty-chan! It's about time you got back!" she called over, waving her hand.

"Oh, Mamo-neechan." Sena turned back to Riku. "Um, sorry to leave so suddenly, Riku-kun."

"Don't worry, actually I kind of want to see what the game it about." he insisted.

"Y-You do?" Sena asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't.

But Riku didn't want to leave her. "Of course I do. It sounds like fun. I kind of want to try it out myself."

"B-But-!"

"MISTY!" a booming voice shouted out from the pint-size girl. She was waving her pompom with annoyance. "GET YOUR LITTLE TUSH UP HERE NOW! WE GOT A BUSINESS TO RUN!"

"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" he came to attention and ran back as fast as he could in his short skirt.

The two Gunmen followed the frantic girl. Unknown to them, a storm is about to blow.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sena kept repeating as he jogged back to the booth. He was out of breath when he got there. "Sorry, I was late."

The small girl placed her hands on her hips with a disapproving look. "It's about time you got back. We're busy working and you're playing around."

"I-I'm sorry." he said, inwardly thinking, 'But you were the one who told to me go!'

"Anyways, Misty-chan," Mamori cut in. "we have some very special guest who are waiting to meet you."

"Eh?"

"Misty-chan, meet our friends, from Kyoshin's Poseidon team, Shun Kakei and Kengo Mizumachi."

When they saw each other, they gasped.

"Hey, aren't you the girlfriend Kakei stole?"

* * *

Final chapter (hopefully) next! Whoo! The shortest fic EVER for us! emo tear


	3. Chapter 3

**finally the endding of Just For FUN**

**here's to you all!**

* * *

"Eh?!"

All eyes were staring at Sena now, even his own were widen with shock as he stare back at the two tall teen before him. The blond was smiling and waving at him in a silly manner while the dark-haired one was staring intensely at him with surprise.

"Kakei-kun and Mizumachi-kun." Sena continued to stare in surprise. When he realized how long he was staring, he gasped and quickly step forward and bowed to them. "I'm sorry for running away. Thank you for helping me earlier."

The shocked expression softened from Kakei's face as he smiled at him. "No need. Are you all right?"

Sena gave him a bright smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Eh?" Mamori stared back at the two, not following the conversation. "Misty-chan, what are you talking about? Have you two met?"

Sena blushed and tapped the tip of his fingers together nervously. "Oh, um, we ran into each other when I was getting the drinks."

Suzuna appeared next to Mamori, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Oh really? And what happened between you two that you have to thank him for? Hmm?"

The small boy tries to hold back from shaking when the two girl's glare intensifies. And before Sena could say something to defend himself, a certain blond athlete again spoke up.

"Kakei helped beat up her old boyfriend that was bothering her and made her his girlfriend." the blond blurted out, getting his facts mixed up again.

"What?!" the two over-protective girls roared with outraged of a mother.

"No! That's not true!" Both Sena and Kakei shouted out at the same time, a dark blush fell upon their cheeks.

Their eyes met for a second before they shyly looked away.

"Mizumachi, don't make stuff up." the tall teen scolded.

The blond pouted. "Eh? I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Pointedly ignoring the pair, the two female DevilBat turn their angry attention to their Mistress and demanded, "Misty, what happened?"

Shaking in his heals, Sena stuttered out most of the story. Being females, the girls comfort him about the dangers for a young girl such as _her_self and scolded him for being so foolish to think that he understands stability of a male.

"It's a good thing it didn't went any farther, Misty-chan." the mother-hen girl frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Yes, Mamo-neechan is right." Suzuna agreed before smirking slyly at him. "A young girl like you is too young to comprehend the mind of a boy."

'But I _am_ a boy!' Sena cried to himself. He kept his head hung low as they lectured him.

When all the confusion is finally cleared up, Sena turned back to the Poseidon players.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

It was Kakei who answered first, cutting off another outrageous answer that was about to be said by a certain youth.

"We have come here to see how things are going with Deimon's DevilBats." he explained and then looked at Sena curiously. "But I wasn't expecting to see you here as well."

"Oh, I'm-" he started but was cut off by a shout.

"Misty-san!"

They all turned their attentions to the approaching three-man group.

"R-Riku-kun!" Sena started. A warm smile spread to his face when he saw him but quickly dropped in replaced with horror. "Ah! What are you doing here?"

The short, white-haired running gave her a roguish grin. He was slightly confused by her urgent tone.

"Huh? What's wrong? Do you not want me here?" he asked a little hurt.

Sena gasped and quickly shook his head. "No, of course not, Riku-kun! I like being with you. It's just that..."

From the background, a certain pair of purple eyes watched the show displaying before her. While unnoticed to the two childhood friends, someone else was watching them with dark eyes showing a small sign of jealousy.

'This could be very interesting.' the short girl thought wistfully with a smirk that could match a devil's.

Taking a deep breath, she announced loudly, "YA-HA! Now that Misty-chan's here, we can start again!"

"Eh?" The attention is now on to her as she did a back flip into the tent, standing right behind the front table.

She sucked in her breath and then yelled at the top of her lungs, "**COME ONE, COME ALL! FOR THE BIGGEST GAME EVER! COME AND TRY YOUR BEST TO WIN BIGGEST PRIZE EVER: SHE'S HOT; SHE'S SEXY AND PURE AS SNOW WITH A LEASH ON THE DEVIL. IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY DEIMON'S DEVILBAT MISTRESS..._MISTY_!!**"

"W-What?" both players turned to stare at the embarrassed girl.

"Eh heh?" he laughed nervously.

"Misty-san, is this true?" Riku demanded.

"Um," Sena shifted under his glare and confessed. "I promised Suzuna-chan that I would help her with the festival."

Suddenly Kakei was overwhelmed by so many feelings of anxiety, horror and protectiveness. He couldn't hold back his actions. He grabbed Sena's arms.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. Even he was surprised.

"Wha-? Kakei-san?" Sena gasped as he was jerked up.

"Did anyone win you?"

"Eh?"

"Did anyone _won_ you yet?" he repeated through clench teeth.

Sena blinked, very confused with his sudden anger. "What? No, no one won yet."

When the words sank in, satisfaction and relief settled his body. "Good."

"But that was only the first half of the day." the small boy thoughtlessly added.

That brought the bundle of nerves back into the tall football player's stomach. He raised his head to see the rows of male teens waiting for their chance to win the Mistress. He growled.

"I really hope none win again." the small devil girl muttered to himself.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Sena stared up at him.

"I'll do it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll win you." he said with determination.

"WHAT?" Sena gasped at him then shook his head furiously. "No, you can't"

"Yes, I can."

"No, I don't want you to waste your money."

"Money is the least on my mind at the moment." he retorted. "I'm more concern about your well-being."

"But I'll be fine!" he protest.

"Like you did with those punks?"

Sena couldn't respond to that so he tried another angle. "I don't want to bother you."

Kakei gave him a slow smile, toughing his cheek. "I insist."

The young running back of the DevilBat started in utter confusion at the older boy but suddenly realized that he was touching him in a manner that is inappropriate for a girl. Much less a guy!

"K-Kakei-san!" he stuttered in an attempt to pull back.

Suddenly, a hand reached from the side shot out and grabbed Kakei's arm. The grip tightened, stopping his hand.

"I think she would like to be let go. Now." Riku hissed from the side. He had watched the little show and had had enough.

The Poseidon linebacker just glared down at the short teen with annoyance. Riku didn't back off and glared back.

"R-Riku-kun." Sena breathe out when he saw his friend.

The white-haired boy didn't left his eye off the other guy. His grip tightened again. "I don't like repeating myself."

Unfazed, but Kakei released his hold on Sena to turn to face him. "And who are you?"

"_I'm_ the one who'll be winning Misty-san." he told him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You?"

"Yeah. Me." Riku empathized with his thumb to his chest.

Kakei gave him a one up and scoffed. He smirked. "Awful big words for someone so small."'

"What?" the words came out as a growl and hiss.

And right behind him, the tall blond, Mizumachi stuck his head and looked down at Riku with surprise.

"Wow! He is a chibi, huh, Kakei?" he whistled, impressed.

Riku took a step forward, his hands fisted on his sides. Sena saw this and quickly pulled away from Kakei to hold the other teen back.

"No, Riku! Don't!" he shouted against his shirt.

"But-" Sena cut him off.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt."

The boy looked at his downcast face. Gently, he lifted his chin so he was staring straight into his eyes. He gave the devil girl a playful grin.

"Don't worry, Missy-san, I can take care of myself _and you_." he said confidently.

Now getting really irritated, the tall teen pulled their attention again.

"I like to see you try, little boy." he challenged Riku.

Equally annoyed for having his moment cut short, Riku glared back at him. "Bring it."

Sena, confused and concerned, looked back and forth at the glaring pair, a dreadful feeling welled up in him.

From the booth, Suzuna grins evilly as her ears eavesdropped on their challenge and decides to make this an interesting show.

"Is that so? Well, if you boys are so eager to participate in winning our lovely Mistress's hand..." she pulled out a switch from out of no where and raised it high over her head. "**Then let's have a contest!**"

She pushed the button.

Nothing happened. A few seconds later the ground starts to shake under their feet as something crawled out of the ground.

"Ahh?! Suzuna-chan, what the hell is going on?!" Sena yelled at the girl but she didn't respond. Only cackling a familiar laugh.

Suddenly a stage literally rose up from the ground right under the DevilBats booth, pushing away the smaller booth around it to spread its large platform. Some of the people running the small booths had to jump out and abandon their booth before getting run over by the stage.

When everything finally settled, the area has become a circus. And standing at the center was the ringmaster, Suzuna.

Smirking, the girl in skates scanned all the shocked faces of the crowd. She holds up a microphone against her mouth and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, come and watch the biggest event of the season!

"Join us as we watch which one of these lucky guys is going to be the one who'll go home with our DevilBat's Mistress, Misty!" she aimed a spot light on the bemused Sena sitting seductively on a plush red love seat.

'How did I get up here?' he wondered, inwardly crying. 'And why am I in this position?'

"Here are the rules: Just survive to the end." she pointed to one end of the stage, where all the male contestants are lines up with confused looks on their faces and a tag with a number on them. Only Kakei and Riku didn't look surprised. Maybe it was because that they were so concentrated in their glaring match to notice.

"This will be a **Battle Royal** contest! Cross though the obstacles and reached the end where you'll be asked trivia questions. But that's not all!" She did a few back flips and posed in front of a large fortune wheel. "After passing all the tests, you'll be given a chance to spin the wheel. But be careful, cause this isn't your normal wheel of prizes." she smirked. "As you can see, nearly three-quarters of the board is black. Meaning, if you land on it, you LOSE!

"Now, whoever wants to watch this, then," she paused to put on an innocent smile and ruffled her pompom. "Please purchase your tickets from our manager."

Under the stage was Mamori inside the ticket booth. She waved weakly with an apologetic smile. "Form a single file line please."

In a flash, the open tent was crushed with an audience cheering their picks on.

"WHOO! GO KAKEI!" the wild Mizumachi cheers, swinging around his shirt.

"Huh. Riku's going to win this no sweat." Kid said, tipping the brim of his hat over his eyes dramatically. In his hand was a betting ticket.

"**Contestants ready? 3 - 2- 1...Yaha!**" Suzuna rang the starting bell.

The group of guys ran for first place. The first two were Kakei and Riku.

With his long legs, Kakei was fast, but in speed, Riku got the advantage.

"Eat my dust, slowpoke." Riku smirked as he passed by him.

Kakei growled.

Just when Riku thought he had this contest in the bag, trap doors and sliding walls appeared out of everywhere. He near missed running into a wall. Kakei was able to jump over the trap doors without losing his steps. The others weren't as lucky as the professional athletes.

Many screams of pain and surprised yells were heard, making a wicked girl cackle with mischief. "Oh, did I forget to mentioned the surprised traps. Whoop-sie me. Hee hee hee hee."

'Is she trying to kill us?' was everyone's thought.

Dodging holes, walls and flying footballs, surprisingly half a dozen passed the **Cross-though-Hell** and is now in the **Trivia of Judgment**.

"Answer all the questions to cross over to the final wheel!" the girl ordered, jumping up and down with excitement.

To say the boys were struggling was an understatement. The questions are design to make you think in every angle. In other words, they are basically so random it nearly makes no sense.

"When was the first game of football played?"

"How many bananas can Monta eat with his feet alone?"

"Who is IdiotLord? WTFH, I don't know this crap!" (cries inside)

Riku was biting his fingers as he racked though his brain to answer the question. He glances over to his opponent's side and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the he was almost done. Kakei looked up and caught his look of surprised. He smirked triumphantly at him.

Riku snarled and glared back at his test.

Some of the contestants that answered all of them wrong were dropped to the pits of hell. Literally. Suzuna set up trap doors under them and when all the answers are incorrect, it will automatically open and they will fall in a special oven-designed-basement. Very very cruel.

"Eh heh heh heh." the girl snickered as she watched another fall into her trap.

"Um, Suzuna-chan?" Sena called out pitifully, scared for his life. "D-Don't you think y-you've gone a little t-too far?"

"Hm? What was that Sena-chan? You're enjoying this as much as I am? Yay!" she cheered, completely ignoring his cries.

Just as Kakei was about to answer his last question, a shout of victory was heard. Both he and Riku jerked their heads up to see a guy running ahead of them, stopping at the wheel.

"Try your luck, sir." Suzuna smiled sweetly to the guy.

The guy smiled to as he grabbed the side of the wheel and gave it a hard yank. The wheel spins quickly. All eyes watch as the wheel begun to slow down. Sena held his breath as he watches the arrow aimed towards the winning areas.

Slowly it paused. Baby steps. Just as it stopped at the edge of a winning corner...it landed on a black.

"Noooo!" he cried, looking fearfully at the girl as she started to laughed evilly.

"LOSER!" she jerked a lever and lightening zapped the poor guy into dust.

The crowd stared speechless at the punishment before exploding into cheers. A few of the contestants got weak after the display and quickly quit, jumping out of the stage for dear life.

Riku and Kakei stayed. More determined than ever to win.

"DONE!" "DONE!" both cried out at the same time, slamming their pens down and make a mad dash towards the wheel.

Both standing side by sides at a crossroad of who's going to be the first to spin and win and who'll be the second.

Though to others, they looked as if they are in hyper speed but for them, it was like the twilight zone. Each step slow and heavy. Their eyes are locked on with determination and challenge. Neither is willing to lose.

They slide to a halt.

"I'M FIRST!" "I'M FIRST!"

Due to the cloud of dust and high speed they ran, the naked eye could catch who reached first. So now what'll they do?

"Watch the slow-mo replay!" Suzuna ordered in a commanding tone.

A television set was wheeled towards her and everyone watch as the video shows their answer.

"With careful examination, we are able to conclude that the person who'll spin first is..." she paused dramatically, bring everyone in suspense. "...KAKEI!"

"Yeah! GO KAKEI!" Mizumachi cheered loudly, near nude.

"Oh my God, Mizumachi put some clothes on for our sakes!"

The dark-haired teen smirked in victory towards the growling Gunman.

He stepped up to the wheel and took a deep breath. He calculated his chances and tries to pin point how much he should use to stop at which spot.

"Here goes." he spins.

Round and Round the wheel goes, where it'll land, only one will know.

"And it's a..."Suzuna watched as the wheel slows down before exploding, "WINNER!"

More cheers were heard. Riku tightened his fists and clench his teeth. Kakei smirked.

"You won the **SECOND PRIZE - A**." Suzuna pulled out a card that's labeled **2-A** and read. "And your prize is _'To give a kiss to the Mistress_.'"

Guys hooted with in man-to-man encouragement while the girls squealed with giddy thoughts.

Sena stared in shock.

Kakei walked up towards him while he's distracted and pulled him into his arms. Sena gasped as he realized what's going on.

"K-Kakei-kun?!" he gasped.

The older teen didn't say anything as he smiled at his prize. He covered his mouth over his in a hot sensual kiss. More Hoots and giggles where heard as they kissed for a long time.

Riku was seething in anger as he watches them kiss for over three minutes.

When Air is finally needed, both Kakei and Sena pulled their heads back. They were panting and out of breath. Sena stared down at him in a daze.

"Ka. Kakei-kun." he was able to gasp out.

Also breathless, he gave him a wolfish grin, making his face look less-serious and sexy. "Did you enjoy it, Misty-san?"

Sena just blushed and touched his lips with his fingertips.

"All right, all right, enough of that, kiddies." Suzuna playfully scolded, waving Kakei to step aside. "Now, it's Riku's turn to spin!"

With resolution, Riku walked towards the wheel and gave it a powerful spin that caused the thing to whistle at how fast it spins. Everyone watched again, captive on how the boy will fair in his turn.

Will he land on a black and go to Hell? Or be rewarded with the same prize as Kakei? Or _better_?

"And it's..." she dragged on before laughing. "ANOTHER WINNER!"

The crowd went wild again, excited to see what's going to happen next.

"Atta boy, Riku!" Kid shouted.

"And you get **SECOND PRIZE - B**." Suzuna pulled out a card that's labeled **2-B** and read. "And your prize is Oh ho ho! _'To GET a kiss FROM the Mistress_.'"

The whole crowd gasped and laughed with amazement at the turn of event. Kakei was not pleased. Riku, on the other hand, looked very satisfied.

Sena looked dumbfounded.

Stepping up to the bemused Mistress, Riku stood patiently to receive his prize.

"Whenever you're ready Misty-chan." Riku grinned boyishly at him.

Sena blushed in embarrassment, stammering out nonsense. "Um, I never-that is, um, w-would you p-please close you e-eyes?"

Riku smiled at her innocent demand and complied. Nervous as Hell, Sena hoped to get this over with in a few seconds.

He stood up on his toes and softly pushed his lips on Riku's. Once their lips touched, Riku took full advantage of the situation. He wrapped one arm around Sena's waist and dipped him, cradling his head with his other head. Sena's leg shot up to the air.

They looked like a couple tango dancers.

The crowds went wild again with wolf whistles and some fainting women.

When the kissing pair parted, Sena was red as a blushing virgin and Riku was grinning like a fox.

Kakei was not happy with this at all.

"Whoa! It's getting hot in here!" Suzuna fanned herself. "Hmm, looks like there's no more contestants, what to do now?"

The audience murmured in confusion.

The dark-haired girl taps her chin in thought. "Well, we do have two guys who are still alive. But what to do with them? Oh wait! I know!"

She turned around to dig in her bag of tricks. She turned back to show with...a football in her hand.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. What am I doing holding this? Well, I'll tell you." She lifted the average looking ball up in the air as if it was gold. A spot light fall over it. "Inside this particular ball holds the **ULTIMATE CONTROL MACHINISM TO THE MISTRESS**!!"

"Whaaaaa-t?!?!"

"That's right, boys! And whoever gets their hands on it can have their hands on..._her_." she pointed to the wide-eyed Sena.

"W-what?! Suzuna-chan, you can't be serious!" he shouted.

"Oh, but I can. Does, **_Caramel Syrup_** ring any bells?" she smirked widely when the devil running back paled. "Ready? HOT POTATO!"

The ball flew into the air.

Both Kakei and Riku have their eyes on it. But so does a whole group of other guys.

As the football slowly tumble down, all of them ran for it. Of course, Riku and Kakei, being the most determined were first to reach it first.

'It's MINE.' were on their minds as they reached out to grab the ball.

But neither saw the flash of red and black that passed right by them, also aiming for the ball. When they finally did, all they could see were a pair of red bat wings and a spike tail.

"What the-?"

'Was that Misty-san?!'

Indeed, it was.

Sena is running to catch the ball. In heels. And a skirt.

'I can't let them get it!' Sena screamed in his mind and he ran passed all the guys, not caring that he's going 90 MPH (Miles per Hour).

The ball was milli-seconds from his reach. It landed in his arms. He got the ball!

A smile of relief spread across his pretty face as he hugged the ball against his small chest.

Suddenly his body shook with blinding pain.

-----

"Um, why are we here again?"

"Well, since our game is over and we have a little free time, we might as well relax."

"I understand that but, isn't the Deimon DevilBat our enemies?"

Browsing around the festive booths are none other than the Oujou High's White Knights: Shin Seijure, Sakuraba Haruto and Takami Ichiro.

Wary, the blond star pulled his hat over his eyes to avoid fan girls. "Takami-kun, are you sure it's alright we should be here?"

Smiling reassuringly, the dark-haired quarterback patted his arm. "Don't worry, Sakuraba-san. Just enjoy the festival. We're here to relax, not cause any scenes."

Taking his word for it, the wide receiver smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, what could go wrong?"

Ever so silent, the brooding Shin just stare blankly at his surrounds. Suddenly, his body jolted. His senses keened as he felt a familiar aura pass by him. His sharp eyes pinpointed to a moving red dot.

That form. That speed. That body.

'_Eyeshield 21! My rival!!_' his senses took over and accepted the uncalled challenge.

"I'm really glad today seems to be nor-" Sakuraba started.

_**WHOOSH!**_

"-mal?" he finished and blink.

The two stared at each other in confusion and then turned to look at the black blur that is their teammate.

"Shin?"

A minute later they heard a loud scream.

They quickly know it was Shin.

"And I thought it's going to be an uneventful day."

-----

Shin ran at top speed, not slowing down for anything. His senses scanned for the target and when his eyes found the body, he charged straight at it.

With a glint in his eyes, he thrust out his arm for his signature move.

"**SPEAR TACKLE!**"

He caught the prey and drove them both to the ground.

A woman screamed.

"Oh my god! He tackled Misty!" a random shrieked.

From a few steps, Riku and Kakei stared in shock at what just happened. Just as their DevilBat Mistress caught the ball, a flash of white and black literally shot out of no where and ran over the small girl like a truck.

They quickly shook off the shock when they saw that it was Shin. And he was on the ground. On top of an unconscious Misty.

"Misty-san!" they both rushed towards her.

Kakei grabbed shin by his collar and yanked him up. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Calmly, Shin responded, "A Spear Tackle."

"Did you know who the hell you did it on?" Riku demanded. "You hit a girl, you bastard!"

Confused, he blinked. "A girl?"

They pointed to the knocked out Sena on the ground. He stared at her. Then turned to them.

"I apologize. I acted without thought." he replied seriously.

"YOU BASTARD!" the two continue to yell and curse at the slow line backer.

The argument rages on when the two White Knights teammates arrived and were horrified to hear what their number one ace did. It was near brawl as the guys were about to murder the clueless shin while the genius try to talk their way out and the blond star continue to apologize.

None of them realized that Sena was still unconscious on the ground.

Unnoticed to everyone, one person walked towards the chaos.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?"

"Eh?" Surprised, Suzuna turned to see a very familiar character. "Oh! Yu-nisama!"

Standing casually, the blond quarterback of the DevilBats scanned the carnage before him.

"Hey, girl, what the heck is my stage doing out?" he asked the girl. "I let you be in charged for one event while I'm gone and this happens?"

She gave him an innocent smile as she got caught. "Oh, I was trying to attract more customers, Yu-nisama. One thing leads to another and we did make a hefty profit today!"

"Hm." His eyes stopped as he spotted a body lying on the ground. He kneeled down. "And what do we have here."

Suddenly, all the yelling halted and eyes turned towards the blond and the girl in his arms. "Hiruma!"

Releasing his hold on Shin, Riku faced him. "What are you doing with Misty-san?"

"Misty-san?" Hiruma repeated curiously, looking thoughtfully at the girl in his arms.

"I suggest you hand her over to me, if you know what's good for you, Hiruma." Kakei threatened, holding out an arm.

"Correction, you should give her to _me_." Riku snapped.

Hiruma didn't look fazed by their glares. Instead, he was more curious about Misty-san.

"Hm. You know, I think I'll hold on to her." he said thoughtfully, flicking a finger at the spiked collar around her neck. "She looked like she belongs to me, anyways."

"What?!" they growled.

Cautiously, Suzuna tapped on her senpai's shoulder.

"Actually, Yu-nisama, you have to spin the wheel to see what prize you get." she explained softly, pointing to the huge wheel.

He stared boredly at the damn thing, walked up to it and span once. He didn't even bother to look at it as he continues his way to the gates with Sena still in his clutches.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Hiruma!" they demanded.

"Home."

"What! Why are you taking Misty-san with you?!"

He paused just before exiting the gates to look over his shoulders towards them. He gave them a devil's smirk. "Cause I won."

Shocked, they all turned their sights back to the wheel and dropped their jaws to see the arrow landing on the thin line of gold with the words **#1 WINNER** printed on it. He has indeed won.

When they turned back to him, he was already gone, leaving an echoing cackle of the devil.

-----

Consciousness was coming back to him as he slowly blinks his eyes to focus. Sena moaned softly as he tries to sit up.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked aloud, not expecting a response.

"You were hit by a truck." a voice responded from behind.

"Wahh!" Sena jumped in surprised, hitting his head on a wall in the process. "Owwie!"

"Fuckin' chibi!" the voice said again and the person quickly moved towards him. He cupped his head. "How bad did you hit?"

"H-Hiruma-s-san!" Sena stuttered as his eyes focused and he could clearly see his captain over him. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

The blond scoffed. "I live here, fuckin' chibi."

"Eh?" he looked around his surroundings and could confirm that he was in his house. In his room. On his bed. "Oh."

He blushed. Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you can say?"

Sena blushed again and looked down at his lap. Only to see that the skirt was still there. He started as his reality hit back at him. He was still dressed like a girl!

"Ahh!" he wrapped his body with his arms in a weak attempt to hide. "I can explain!"

"Huh, good, cause I'd really like to hear it." Hiruma growled as he pushed Sena back down on the bed. "But not now. I've been dying to see what's under that skirt for hours."

"H-Hiruma-sa-Ah!" Sena gasped as he felt his lover's fingers touched his inner thighs. "Ooh. Ah! Please."

"Since I _am_ the _Devil_ of the DevilBats," he started, his hands searching deeper to his goal. "I have the privilege of touching _MY_ Mistress."

"Mm! Yes." Sena moaned sensually. He stared wantonly at him.

"And from what I heard, you have been a naughty, naughty _girl_." he gave the cute tush a sharp spank.

Sena cried out at the pain and pleasure he felt from the strike. Hiruma smirked. "You need to be punished."

Dark brown eyes glowed with nervousness and excitement at the words. "Y-You don't mean-."

"Oh, yes. The _Caramel Syrup_."

"Oh my devil."

-----

Back at the empty school field, two figures still stand there. Alone and in shock.

Suddenly the two flared up with fire.

"You might have won this round, Deimon DevilBat-"

"But I'll be back to win the next match-"

"I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU, MISTY-SAN!!"

-----

Tangled between sheets and a warm, sexy nude body of the Mistress, the devil smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

me hopes to have caught some by surprised. and enjoyed it! The "Caramel Syrup" was actually ""Caramel Sirop" in the doujin but it's easier this way. heh.

Had hella fun writing this. Glad you like it XUAN! whoo!

thanx & peace out - Ying (IdiotLord)


	4. AN

For those who are interested in the doujinshi (DJ) I mentioned on the end, I posted the download in my profile. enjoy.


End file.
